


Boy Blunder (or the 5 times that Robin slips up)

by ura_nium



Series: Missing in Action [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ura_nium/pseuds/ura_nium
Summary: Boy Blunder moments. First 4 parts: crackish/humour, remaining part: angst/team-bonding. Little bits of fluff sprinkled here and there. Done for the YJ anon meme.





	1. Combat practices, leaps, awkward positions

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed years and years ago by mimosaeyes on ff.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/~mimosaeyes)
> 
> This was done for a YJ anon meme, here's the link to the challenge: https://yj-anon-meme.livejournal.com/689.html?thread=831153#831153
> 
>  **Prompt:** We all know that Dick Grayson's Robin is one of the most skilled acrobatic crimefighters around. His team don't bat an eyelid when he drops down from trees or leaps off a tall building. But what if he screwed up? My request is this. Five times Robin is clumsy. It could be crack, something serious, angsty. Gen or romance. Go wild.

" _Yah!_ " Robin yells, flying through the air. The metahuman leaps out of the way, to the side, skidding a little. The acrobat follows him swiftly, falling into a swift and unrelenting barrage of flying fists and blurred feet.

Conner tries to land a hit, but Robin sees it coming and darts away, cackling madly, "You can't catch me, you can't catch me~"

The rest of the Team just stands on the sidelines with Black Canary, watching the match. Conner feels furious, and is beginning to hate Black Canary for suggesting that he and Robin fight. The little squirt's just too slippery and quick for him.

"Why." The older boy swings a punch. "Won't." Robin ducks. "You." The other boy flips over his head and lands behind, as light as a feather. "Stay." Conner doesn't manage to turn in time and is thrown forward by a surprisingly powerful kick in the middle of his back. "STILL."

He hears Kid Flash's laugh when he nearly falls. Blood bubbles in his veins and he turns to throw the red-head a vicious glare.

"Superboy, stay focused—" calls out Black Canary. He grunts in reply, his heart beating an angry rhythm against his ribcage.

Suddenly, M'gann cries, "Conner, look out!"

Whipping around, Conner catches a small glimpse of the human just as his large hands close around his tiny right fist. For a split-second, Robin looks momentarily shocked, then, to Conner's and everyone else's surprise, his face splits into a blindingly bright grin.

Then, without warning, he steps up on Conner's slightly bended knee, and knocks him over with an uppercut.

His head snaps back. The tense muscles protest and burn.

Wally yells at him. "What's the matter, Supey? Is Robin too fast for you?"

"Robbie be nimble, Robbie be quick."

Conner pulls himself back together and straightens up. Robin is chanting again. He hates it when the boy does that.

"Robbie jump over," the little bird literally leaps over his head, "the Conner-stick!"

"Don't let him distract you, Conner!" Artemis. Wally is still cackling away.

"That's it." He growls in anger and charges at Robin in frustration. The ebony-haired boy just chuckles and leaps up with frightening agility. For a moment, he is frozen above Conner, suspended in mid-air.

Uh-oh. He's seen this manoeuvre before.

He doesn't have time to drop and change his course and duck out of the way so Robin, the little idiot, lands squarely on his shoulders, successfully pushing him to the floor.

It's over. A blue panel pops up on the arena floor.

' _Combat Failed.'_

"Haha! I beatcha'!" Robin parades around him as the metahuman turns over, sitting up.

"You didn't beat me—"

Robin's in front of him now. The boy turns about and leans down.

"Is someone unhappy that little Robbie beat him?" he teases in a sing-song voice. Conner gives a mock growl and Robin grins as the rest laugh.

He smiles too.

The laughter dies off and Conner tries to stand up just as Robin tries to reverse. Somehow, their legs get caught and they both trip and then they're back on the floor and suddenly his vision is black and there's something on his—

Ringing silence permeates the cave.

"OH. MY. GOD." Wally's dumbstruck voice comes in.

Then he realises.

Robin is on top of him, the black thing in his vision is his glasses and Robin's lips are on his lips and he numbly registers the fact that they are, technically,  _kissing_.

"Mmf!" Robin leaps off him and scuttles to the far side of the arena, spitting and gasping like a goldfish out of water. Conner sits up again and notices that the team is frozen in shock; Wally's jaw is hanging open.

'Uh' is the only sound Artemis seemed capable of making.

Kaldur is the first to move. He turns and walks out, muttering something along the lines of  _'I'm the only sane and unattached person on this team'_ and suddenly, Wally is laughing, rolling all over the floor and Artemis has her hand clapped to her mouth, trying her best not to burst out into giggles. M'gann is smiling and Black Canary is  _grinning_.  _ **Cheekily**_.

Robin looks completely shocked, disgusted, horrified—Conner doesn't know, because the boy runs out after a split-second and he can hear him washing out his mouth in the toilet.

Wally and Artemis continue to troll the pair for the next week and a half. M'gann is amused and Kaldur disappears into the cave's swimming pool for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am importing all my Young Justice works from my ff.net account over to my AO3 account for better management and to prepare for an upcoming project that has been 4 years in the making. It will all get sorted out in due time. I wrote this fic when I was 14, so pardon the tone of the writing - my style has changed slightly since then.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please be sure to leave a comment! The next chapter will be up in a few days.


	2. Amazon forests, bogyphobia, angry wild bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds themselves in a (st)icky situation because of Robin.

The dank earthy smell of soil and leaf litter invades her senses. Artemis wrinkles her nose in distaste.

In front of her, Kaldur is sitting on his heels, showing them the strategy of attack.

"We will take this route, and then when we hit this point, Kid Flash, you will run ahead and Miss M, you will go up to scout. Give us a signal if all is clear. Maintain the mental link throughout. Clear?"

"Clear!" Kid Flash replies, jumping up in excitement as Kaldur rolls up the map. Artemis bites back a smart remark at his overenthusiasm.

"C'monc'monc'mon. Let's gogogogogo!"

"Behave yourself, Kid. Team, move out." Immediately, Kid Flash runs ahead with Kaldur close behind, Conner jumps up into the trees and M'gann disappears.

She sees Robin smirk as he shoots his grappling gun and leaps up into the canopy of leaves after Conner. Drawing her bow, she sprints after Kaldur and Kid Flash.

Soon after, the clearing is in sight. Artemis can see the outbuildings of the factory, just beyond the thicket. The place is lit like Christmas has come early this year.

She allows herself a grin. Way to give away your position, Bane.

"Arty!" a call rings out just as she treads into the clearing.

She whips around, hissing. "I told you to  _stop calling me that_."

Kid Flash is leaning on the trunk of a nearby tree. Kaldur has a pair of binoculars out and he is scrutinizing the glittering building.

"So, how was your run?"

"Where are the others?"

"Hey, you can't just ignore—"

"I'm here." Wally gives a girly scream as M'gann's voice comes from his left. In a fluster, he slips on a mossy patch of grass and falls flat on his face.

The Martian materializes, a perplexed look on her face. Kaldur makes a low sound in his throat.

"This is a covert mission, you all  _do_  know that, right?" he murmurs in his usual, quiet manner. Artemis smirks.

"Oh my, fearless leader, being a little sarcastic, are we? You are really—"

A sudden  _whump_  breaks through her sentence.

Everyone reacts immediately; Kaldur keeps his binoculars and draws out his water-bearers, Wally is up again, poised to tackle anybody who is about to appear, M'gann tugs her hood up and Artemis puts an arrow in her bow and pulls it.

A gurgled groan travels faintly from same place where the sound originated. Slowly, footsteps start, coming closer, and closer. Her chest hurts with the tension and her fingers tighten around strung arrow.

A figure comes into view. At first she thinks it's nothing, just a moving shadow, then the moonlight thrusts it into sudden contrast. Her blood runs cold. It is a… a—

"ARGH! BOGEYMAN!" Wally yells and turns to run in the opposite direction. Kaldur manipulates the water into the two blue, luminescent swords. M'gann disappears.

"Pbthhgg!" the thing growls. It is slightly shorter than Artemis, and holding one of its hands at an extremely strange angle. Artemis pulls back her arrow, ready to strike the creature—

Then the thing, the bogeyman wipes his mouth with the other hand (the one that doesn't look weird and twisted) and yells in a very familiar, extremely irritated voice.

"IT'S JUST ME, YOU BLUBBERING IDIOTS!"

M'gann gives a small scream that sounds vaguely like ' _It can talk!_ ', Artemis lets loose the arrow in shock, Kaldur's water-swords slosh onto the forest floor and Wally is frozen midway through his hyperventilating.

Simultaneously, they speak in a similar, dazed manner.

"Robin?"

The monster retorts, shaking its head to get rid of some of the mud. "Yes, for goodness' sake—"

"What happened?"

The boy rubs the sludge off his face and gives a grimace. Slowly, Artemis starts to make out his features under the layers of mud.

"Slipped on a branch. Fell off the tree into an old stinking swimming hole. I think I sprained my wrist on the way down." He grunts and lifts his hand( the one that he hasn't moved and has been holding to his chest in a peculiar way) for emphasis.

This is enough to wrench Wally out of his trance. She expected him to sound concerned, maybe even worried about his injury (they're best friends, you can't blame her for assuming), just not—

"Boy Wonder? SLIP? DUDE."

This.

"You can shut your mouth now, Kid. And thanks for the concern." Robin replies snidely, awkwardly pulling out a bird-a-rang from his filthy utility belt to scrape mud off his Robin symbol, "Besides, who's the one screaming about the Bogeyman?"

"I wasn't— Bogyphobia is a legitimate fear!"

"Yeah, well, wimpy—"

"Shut up." Everyone turns to Artemis. She has a strange expression on her face, like she's concentrating really hard on something.

"Oh, so now you get to yell at us for no good reason—"

"Wally, keep quiet." This time it's Kaldur who speaks. He walks over in the direction the Robin came from.

"Do you hear that?"

Wally pauses, then says nervously, "Another Bogeyman?"

Robin barely has time to laugh before Kaldur turns and gives them a curt order.

"Run."

M'gann looks more confused than ever, Wally has the funniest expression on his face and Robin is straining to hear. Then his face turns ashen under the muddy layers.

"Oh no…"

Artemis yells as the buzzing grows louder.

"BEES!"

Everyone takes off this time. Wally is shouting (screaming) something that's lost in the wind.

"Shut it, Kid Idiot! We're still on a mission here!" Artemis yells at the passing blur.

"Hey, I'm not the one who shot an arrow into a wild bee's nest!"

'Guys,' Kaldur cuts through their frantic thoughts. Artemis senses Conner's slight bewilderment in the background of all the commotion.

'I sense a water body nearby. Turn left.' They obey immediately.

And end up diving into a muddy, diseased swamp.

The water folds sluggishly around them, the torrent of mud and petrified water sends the bees dispersing.

"Urk!" Artemis gurgles as the cloying taste of rotting, liquefied vegetation fills her mouth. The rest are sputtering too, and all covered in soggy plants and miscellaneous, grey swamp mush.

"HELP! BOGEYPEOPLE, BOGEYPEOPLE EVERYWHERE" Wally is at it again, wailing and flailing about in the swamp. He turns around and positively screeches when he finds himself face to face with a very muddy M'gann.

Despite herself, Artemis lets loose an uncontrollable giggle. Soon, the rest of the team is laughing along, to the immense disgruntlement of a certain redhead.

"Guys?"

All of them jump and Wally opens his mouth to scream again. Artemis stifles him with a handful of mud.

A very confused looking Conner walks out of the bushes, stroking a exotic, multi-coloured jungle bird sitting comfortably on his shoulder. He raises an eyebrow at his five teammates in the swamp, all dirty, gooey and wet. The bird gives a satisfied hum and ruffles its magnificent plumage as he scratches its neck.

"So… did I miss something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserted a bit of Conner being his usual self, collecting stray pets from missions in there. This is one of my favourite chapters, so if you enjoyed this fic, please be sure to leave a comment! The next chapter will be up in a few days.


	3. Chaotic kitchens, red smoothies, Beetroot Buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin tries to make smoothies with limited success.

"Rob, dude, where's my smoothie? You're taking like a million years to churn one out." M'gann sweeps past him, all four of her hands full with baking ingredients.

"Why don't you stop messing around and come and make it yourself for once, Wally." Robin replies a little shortly as he chucks bananas and beetroot awkwardly with his good hand into the blender. Robin's wrist is still sore from his fall in the previous mission, and Wally's annoying antics, along with the dull throbbing of his injury, are really getting on his nerves.

"Miss M? Can you pass the yogurt?" He calls as Wally takes a peek into the blender. ( _Dude, that's too healthy! Take that stupid beetroot out of there!_ )

"No problem, Robin. Just a minute—oops!" Robin ducks quickly as M'gann sends carton of full cream yogurt caterwauling off the edge of the counter.

"Don't worry, Cupcake, I've got it!" he rolls his eyes as Wally catches the carton in mid-fall, mid-run, whatever.

"Show-off."

"Whatever, Pinhead. You just can't handle my swag. Here." Wally carelessly flings the carton at Robin. He catches it smoothly with his uninjured left hand and scoops the yogurt into the blender. The speedster continues to bother him, zooming about and chattering into his ear. He imagines his best friend as the beetroot and butchers it, brutally. It is strangely satisfactory.

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" Finally, in a moment of irritation, Robin throws a banana slice at him. It lands right smack in the middle of his face, on his freckled nose. The sight is so funny it manages to make Robin laugh.

"Hey guys, What's up?" Artemis suddenly appears, swinging over the counter. She spots Wally's scowling banana face and grins amidst Robin's cackles.

With his eyes still on the boy, he hits the on button of the blender. The blender whirrs to life. In the last split-second before it begins its work, something catches his eye.

Something is wrong.

"Why so—ARGHH!" the contents of the blender sprays everywhere. Wally, with his reflexes, manages to duck behind a counter, but Robin, M'gann and Artemis receive the brunt of the cold, red, squishy concoction. The kitchen area, floor and walls are also not spared from the eclectic cocktail of vegetables and fruit.

First there is silence. Then Wally bursts into loud guffaws, pointing at each of them in turn.

"Oops." Robin mutters. Artemis looks like she's about to explode.

"Omigod, hahahahahaha!" Wally manages, doubling over.

The archer storms out, muttering under her breath about newly washed costumes and glaring daggers at the youngest team member. M'gann picks a piece of banana off her head and sniffs it.

Still laughing, Wally zooms off after the archer, his voice carrying down the long corridor.

"Beetroot Buddies!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, so I'm posting two in one go!


	4. Bioships, missteps, humiliating faceplants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even boy wonders slip and fall, sometimes.

The ship lands with a slight bump. Robin jerks awake.

"Oops! Sorry, guys," the Martian says, a little sheepish. Kaldur smiles as their seatbelts retract.

"It is fine, M'gann. Good work today, everybody. Now let us go report to Batman." Nodding, M'gann gets up from her pilot seat and turns to the back, mentally lowering the door. Wally zooms out immediately, talking rapidly. His voice rings in the hangar. It is extremely annoying.

"Dudes! Did you see me smash that android thing? It was absolute epicity!"

"That's not even a word, stupid." Artemis rebuts snidely. Robin wants to laugh, but he's so exhausted he can barely keep his eyes open. Superboy looks at him with slight curiosity. He attempts a grin at the guy but ends up yawning.

"Hey Rob, why so dull? Huh? Huh?" Wally makes circles around him. He resists the urge to break his nose, but he can barely even lift a pencil right now, let alone swing a punch at the speedster.

"Shut it, Wally, I stayed up all night with Batman at Gotham; not feeling the aster right now."

"Robin? Are you going to get off the ship?" M'gann calls, the team is waiting at the foot of the ramp, only Wally is still running about, circling Robin like an annoying, oversized, yellow fly.

"—huh? Huh?"

"Shut up, Wally. Givin' me a heada—woah!" he doesn't know what happens exactly, but his foot gets caught on something hard and he feels himself fall. Then he can't see a thing and his mouth tastes like the hangar floor and it is, to say the least, grossly unpleasant.

"Robin!"

"Dude! What the hell? Are you okay?" He makes a non-committal sound, unsticking his mouth from the ground and sitting up. The rest of the team is peering at his face; they looked worried. Suddenly the skin of his face feels like its burning off from embarrassment.

"M'fine." Robin wipes his mouth with the back of his right hand and screws up his face in disgust. He can taste metal. Ew. Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew.

"Do you need to go to the medical lab, Robin?" Kaldur. The ever-concerned leader. Huh.

All he knows is that if they see the blood, they're gonna freak.

"I'm fine guys, just chill." He mumbles and ducks his head slightly so no one can see—

"Robin, why are your teeth red?" Conner asks curiously. Everyone looks at once. Damn.

The next thing he knows, he's being pinned onto the floor by Artemis and M'gann is squealing, "You're bleeding! Omigod!"

He groans. Great. Just great.

"C'mon guys, it's not a big deal—"

"Don't talk, Robin."

"But—"

"Does it hurt? Robin?"

"Omigodomigodomigoddddd!"

"What's the red stuff?"

"It's called blood, Con." Explains Artemis.

"What the—" Kaldur bends over and lifts his lip, his clear sliver eyes examining his 'injury'. Suddenly he feels like he's being dissected, stripped naked or something. The entire team is scrutinizing his mouth. God, what is  _wrong_  with these people.

"His lip is torn and his teeth are bleeding. Find help, Kid."

"Hey, wait, you guys are overreacting— mmph!"

"DON'T SPEAK ROB. YOU'RE FINE, EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OK. "

 _No_ , he tries to say,  _wait._  But Kaldur is pulling his lip, M'gann is worrying, Artemis is explaining to Con why blood is coming out of his mouth and KF—

"BATMAN! ROBIN FACEPLANTED AND KNOCKED OUT HALF HIS TEETH! THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE."

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters of this fic as well :D Well, hoped everyone enjoyed the double post! The last chapter will be up in a few days time, then I can move on to reposting the other fics I have.


	5. Helicopters, wires, free-falls

They rush to the rooftop, Kaldur shouting orders and holding up the rear as Artemis and Robin lead the way up, the girl a blur of pale yellow and emerald and the boy's cape billowing out like a black shadow behind him.

M'gann feels Conner falling back to help out their leader; the henchmen are arriving in droves. It's a little, well, overwhelming to feel so many people at once, and to sense flashes of so many feelings (astonishment, pain, fear, rage from the henchmen as they fell, grim conviction from the two boys at the back, as they took out the humans). It's suffocating, but she can handle it.

Probably.

A yellow blur brushes past her and she lets it go. Kid Flash runs ahead, in a desperate attempt to catch the cargo before it left.

Finally, she emerges, close behind Artemis and Robin and just in time to see Kid Flash get smacked to the ground by a giant by the helicopter. The boy makes an angry sound, low in his throat while Artemis shouts, voice almost lost in the wind.

"BANE." She sees Robin, from the corner of her eye, struggling forward as Bane kicks their fallen teammate aside and steps into the cabin. The younger boy is almost by his friend just when the rotor blades begins to spin faster and it lifts into the air. The wind subsides a little, and M'gann and Artemis run forward too, to check on Wally.

Robin looks back from his position beside Kid Flash and stands when he sees them coming.

"Take care of him, I'm –" He is cut off by a gust of wind.

"What?" Artemis shouts as he starts to fumble with his belt, pulling out a black object.

"I said," he shouts back, shooting the grappling gun upwards at the helicopter, "I'm going after the cargo

Before they can even reply to his declaration, the boy is tugged violently up.

"No!"

"Robin! Where are you going?" Kaldur and Conner have arrived.

"M'gann, are you alright?" Conner growls immediately when they arrive by their side. Kaldur on the other hand, turns to Artemis. His eyes are worried, alarmed.

"Artemis, where is Robin going?"

"H-he said he was going to get the cargo—"

"Kaldur?" M'gann's cry distracts them. She is looking at them with wide eyes and pointing at the black aircraft, which was moving away from the roof of the skyscraper.

"Oh God." Robin is climbing up the grappling rope. He reaches the landing skids of the helicopter and somersaults in. It's all dark, and they can't see what going on, until Robin reappears at the door with something in his hand.

"Yes." He has the cargo. But just as the kid's about to shoot his grappling hook and leap out of the helicopter, a large fist flies out from behind him and hits him in the head, not hard enough to cause severe injury, but enough to make him stumble, enough to make his grappling hook miss.

Enough knock him out, enough to make him tumble out of the helicopter. And free-fall about 500 feet to the concrete below.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!"

"M'gann, can you—"

"I can't, he's too far off!"

"Fly out! Conner, go with her! Maintain mental contact." they both nod. Conner runs to the edge of the railing and jumps over it to the next roof while M'gann zooms ahead, hands held up in the air to control Robin's fall.

The remaining members of the Team wait anxiously in silence, until Wally stirs and opens his hazy green eyes.

"Arty? Whazz happenin'?" Artemis helps him sit up, and he shakes his head, blinking a couple of times.

"You okay?" the girl asks, concerned.

"Yeah, a little smacked around, but I'll live." He flashes her a winning smile. It fades when her worried expression doesn't.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he looked about, "Where's M'gann and Conner? And Rob?"

"Megs and Conner," she took in a shaky breath as she stands with her. Kaldur is standing a little way from them, looking stoically in the direction M'gann and Conner had disappeared to.

"They—"

 _We got him!_  All of them jump from the volume of the mental shout.

Just when Artemis and Kaldur are in the middle of exchanging relieved looks, something akin to horror flows from M'gann's end of the mental link.

 _What's wrong?_  Kaldur thinks back immediately, tone sharp and urgent.

 _Robin, he's—_  then the Martian stops herself. They wait on their toes until Conner's voice comes in, surprisingly calm.

_He's fine. Just passed out. We're on our way back now._

Of course. the three of them feel the others fade out.

"I don't get it! What just happened? Why is Robin out cold?" Wally exclaims, glaring at Artemis, as if it was her fault he got knocked out and missed everything.

She sighs. "Robin went after the cargo, there was a tussle and he was about to leave the helicopter when Bane came from behind and pushed him out."

"WHAT?"

"They're back." Announces Kaldur grimly.

M'gann reappears, rising over the side of the building and landing gently while Conner lands out of nowhere with an earth-shaking boom. There is a black bundle in his arms, which Kaldur helps him lay on the ground. They gather around their unconscious teammate, waiting as M'gann tries to awaken him.

"He got the cargo." M'gann nods, soulful amber eyes fixated on Robin's slack face. Conner passes the item over to let Kaldur, Artemis and Wally examine.

It's exactly as Batman had described it to be: a small, round canister with a strange notches encircling its entirety and a button that could be depressed at the top of it. It was a vital component in a machine the Light is building. Without it, the machine was rendered almost useless.

And without the machine, the piece of equipment was useless too.

Suddenly the object is one of hate to the team, as they stare at it blankly. Robin risked his life for this piece of scrap metal, this… trash.

"Robin." It is M'gann's soft whisper that snaps them all out of their reverie. Robin is stirring, the white eye slits of his domino mask opening.

He inhales a little shakily, then speaks, voice hoarse, "Did you get it?"

"We did." Artemis answers. Wally suddenly looks angry, and a shadow falls over Conner's face.

Silence hangs in the air. It's fragile and cold, no one dares to break it.

"Are you okay, Robin?" He sits up slowly, nodding.

"You sure?" Conner grunts shortly, icy-blue eyes searching the boy's face.

"Yes."

"Okay then." They look to Kaldur. The leader stirs and resumes his brisk, calm demeanour.

"M'gann, bring up the bioship." The Martian nods. She watches as Kaldur lets his eyes wander to the sky, where the helicopter is but a speck in the night sky.

"We're done here."

~

The atmosphere in the ship is suffocating. M'gann feels like squirming; her telepathic abilities make her especially sensitive to the tension.

Then—

"I'm sorry." His voice resonates like a clear bell in the silent cabin of the aircraft. Everyone looks over to Robin, who does not turn, does not move. Instead, he's staring blankly into his hands, as if he was unsure of what to say.

Clicking and shuffling sounds fill the stale air as M'gann retracts the seatbelts and everyone gets up.

When Robin looks up, they're already beside him, Conner standing a little behind his chair, M'gann and Kaldur on his left and Wally and Artemis in front of him. He stares at all of them in turn, doesn't blink.

M'gann wills the keyboard in front of his chair to zip back into its side panel as Wally squats down, looking into his best friend's face, "What are you sorry for, Rob?"

"I—" he pauses, and lets his gaze fall back into his gloved hands. M'gann realises suddenly that he looks rather forlorn – lost, almost.

"I thought I had them." They don't speak. Robin continues, words coming out slowly, "I was clumsy, and reckless. I was so caught in the moment, I didn't think of what would happen if I got onto the plane, didn't think of the consequences. I'm – I'm sorry. For committing such a stupid, air-headed rookie mistake, for endangering everyone and putting the mission at risk. Sorry."

Kaldur exchanges looks with Wally, who sighs and searches the boy's face. Then, he rises slightly and pulls Robin into a tight, firm hug, catching him by surprise. Then M'gann tugs a very confused Conner closer and they are suddenly wrapped in the middle of a group hug, with Robin and Wally right in the middle. It is exactly like what she's seen on TV, best friends hugging and making everything better, I mean, Hello M'gann, hugs are for making people feel better—

"Okay… Uh…. guys?" Wally's muffled voice carries out from their midst. "I can't… breathe…"

They hastily withdraw their limbs and Wally stands up, looking extremely ruffled. Robin wrinkles his nose.

"Dude, have you ever considered washing your suit? It smells like dirty gym socks soaked in lizard pee."

"Really?" Wally sniffs at his costume curiously.

"Anyway," Kaldur pulls them back onto topic, grey eyes twinkling slightly, "Apology accepted, Robin."

"But really, you didn't have to apologise." Says Artemis, face unnaturally stern, "We weren't angry, just worried."

"And you should know by now," He looks over to his best friend, "your welfare is more important to us than any stupid mission. I mean, seriously, dude. Get your priorities straight."

This wrings a grin out of everyone.

"Well—"

"Just don't ever do that again." M'gann adds softly, offering a gentle smile.

For a moment there, Robin almost looks like a thirteen-year-old kid. Then his lips pull up into a wide, toothy, cheeky grin.

"I won't. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed this fic :D the next one will be up soon, and from here on out its H/C all the way, so tune in for more!


End file.
